


We'll Be Okay.

by FantasyFighter



Category: Twilight
Genre: "Slice of life", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bella is annoying, BetaLeah!, F/M, Horrible summary, Imprinting, M/M, Multi, One of a Kind, Pack Love, Partially Slow Build, Pause! Moments!, SubJake!, SubSeth!, The World Of Twilight, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFighter/pseuds/FantasyFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black thought his father would never approve of him moving out at the age of 17.<br/>In order to make the convincing easier, he agrees to hang around Sam Uley for his father's sake. </p><p>In agreement, he is sent to live with Seth and Leah Clearwater for one year.<br/> </p><p>Everything happens for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Approach.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome To The Journey Of Progression!  
> （〜^∇^)〜

I stared at my dad with anticipation as he struggled to confess what he had been contemplating for the pass month.

"Jacob..son-"

'Son? Ohoho, this must be good.'

"I've come to a decision about the whole moving out thing."

"..Really? And?.." ('Huh? When did my palms get sweaty..')

"I think.."

Woo, I'm not nervous, not at all. Dad on the other hand, just loves to stare at the floor and stop talking occasionally. I can see that he's disregarding me physically, it's as if he's talking to some kind of entity.  
Todays true automatic proof of the shit news that currently awaits.

"Think what?" ('What's he thinking?') Unconsciously I rake my now sweaty hands through my hair. I shift my stance repeatedly, waiting for the prolonged continuation of his statement.

"..it's best for you to live temporarily, of course, with Leah and Seth throughout the year."

I watched him rather intensely as his sentence came to a close. Internally I was chanting 'Fuck Yes!' as if the conversation was over. ('It is over, right?')  
"So, that's it? ...Nothing else you'd like to discuss?"  
At this point silence was a blessing. Maybe he forgot about Sam and just gave into love. The fatherly love of his son.  
"Pfft, yeah right."

"What was th-"

"Thanks Dad, I'll be packing now." I interrupted while heading to my room quickly. My soon to be old room wasn't that far off from the danger glaring at me through the kitchen. Infact it was just a few steps forward.

"I wonder.." 'Did dad even discuss this with Seth and Leah? I can't just 'drop in' on them. Leah would gut me, possibly eat me for all I know. The thought alone gave me shivers.

"Hell no!"

I turned around determined to convince my dad for another alternative, not that I wasn't satisfied, but because of the blatant risks that came with my departure to that specific residence.

Without a second thought I opened my door with a hint of desperation. One step out and I unexpectedly hit rock solid flesh. "Oompf!"

The moment was a bit staggering and confusing nonetheless. 'Who the hell stands infront the door directly!?'

"Jacob?" The fleshy wall questioned while readjusting me to stand independently.

Automatically I take two steps back, inevitably ending back in my room.  
Now, who could it be..  
1\. Big in height.  
2\. Deep voice.  
3.Fuck me..  
-No, I mean, fuck!

'Of course. Of fucking course. Why the hell wouldn't it be Sam?'

I don't know why I looked up. Maybe I was unconsciously hoping to be wrong. Maybe I was wishing for santa. Who knows. Surely not me.

"That's my name."


	2. Gingerly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob endures Sam's presence under the watchful eye of Billy Black- aka- POPS.

I watched him more intensely than I did my own father. After all, this is Sam we're talking about. The abnormally big guy with the capability of scaring off dinosaurs.  
No, I'm not being overly exaggerative. As they say, 'the truth shall set one free'. Although, in this case, the truth would most likely confine me.

"...."  
Sam stared at me expectantly, as if he awaited an answer for something.  
For what, I have no idea. ('Once again. That's two for today. Huzzah brain farts!')

"So-"  
I cleared my throat effortlessly while deciding my next choice of words. For some unknown reason he eyed me with scrutiny the whole time. Which happened to be extremely uncomfortable on my part.

Instinctively I casted my eyes downward before proceeding to question him. "What exactly did you want again..?"

"Err, um, the gang and I are heading over to the beach down south of the reservation. You know, 'La Push'?"

The blank stare plastered on my face was enough encouragement for him to continue, unfortunately.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come? It's just an all guy thing this time. No girls, whatsoever." He concluded.

'Well, this sounds interesting. Although, I dont know why he added the girl prohibition bit.  
Either way, good for them. Too bad I'm not as willing to tag along. Pfft. Too bad I'm not willing period.'

Completely guided by my emotions, I smile unknowingly before answering.

"Sorry, but i-" Just beyond Sam's shoulder was my father. The glare he possessed earlier had an unmistakable glint this time. An absolute warning towards the treachery being unfolded at this very moment.

"Shit.."

"Huh?"

"What time?" I asked with a drawl of dread.

"Eight" He stated quickly. It's as if the answer to this question dangled from his tongue the whole time.

"Eager much?"

"Wha- Hold on a second."

I turned around gripping the knob and drifted the door to a close while muttering a weak farewell intentionally ending the conversation. "See you in the morning."

Unfortunately Sam had something to say. As fucking always. I honestly thought in my heart that I would close the door successfully, that was until he placed his foot between the door and the wall. 

"Eight at night, Jacob."

"What?"

"The gathering is tomorrow night and it starts at eight." Unmistakably complacent, Sam takes his leave not before giving my dad a familiar rough pat on the back which possibly symbolizes reassurance as well as gratitude.

At the sound of the front door closing, my head automatically drops forward, ultimately hitting the door with a multi-purpose while being accompanied by the faint presence of pain.

For starters, the door is finally and permanently shut for the remainder of the day..excluding the occasional bathroom creeping.  
As a follow up, maybe I might regain some of the common sense I lost as a result of this shitty agreement.  
'Yeah, who am I kidding. Shit just got turnt up in a matter of seconds. Natural born common sense wouldn't last for anyone, especially when being part of the Black family.'

As predicted, my supportive father of all time, seized the perfect opportunity to add the final word to the situation immediately.  
His squeaky wheelchair slowly rounded the corner to his personal constructed abyss as he barked out a recommendation clearly too good to be kept in thought 'till morning.  
"Set your alarm, Jacob!  
...wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun. Hehe."

If the laugh wasn't enough for the ears and eyes of onlookers, maybe the sarcasm detected shone clear as day.

Solemnly I produced a forced response, reflexively sighing in between. "Right."

"..Who would?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 3!  
> ┏(＾0＾)┛ Coming to you exclusively?
> 
>  
> 
> **What I'm trying to say, is that it'll be posted by tomorrow. (─‿‿─)**


	3. Welcome, Jacob.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob slithers his way into the Clearwater household with apprehension.

Today came too fast. It felt like I just closed my eyes and warped in front of the devil's mansion.

Although, in reality, I've been standing in front this same very door for three minutes. With a irritable sigh, I knock on the door for a second time.  
If there's one thing about the Clearwater's, it's that their too high class to install a functioning doorbell, and it's 2008.

As I was about to leave, the door opened. Only to reveal a smug looking Seth.

"Hey Seth, looks like we're going to be house mates." I said enduring the bitter taste of admission with an unremovable scowl.

Seth immediately caught on and gingerly patted my back. "What's wrong, Jake? Did a bug go in your mouth again?" He asked with a blatant smirk.

I removed his hand slightly offended. "Seth, it was you who stuffed it in my mouth, asswipe." 

Seth stared at me blankly and I gave the same expression in return.

The current silence was great. Nature was great. I could hear the wind forcibly urging the trees in random directions. Forward, backwards, left, right.  
I could also hear those fucking squirrels again. Prancing about without a care in the world, dropping their unwanted wastes on the ground.

Don't get me wrong, I hate squirrels. All of them.  
When I was younger, one somehow got into the house and attacked me while I was on the toilet. Yes, the toilet.  
Embarrassingly enough, I had to call my dad for help as it chased me around. I'll never forget that day.

I started to sniffle uncontrollably due to my emotions taking over.  
('Don't judge me.')

Seth's blank stare turned into something that could possibly be classified as concern.  
He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted as Leah made her (unwanted) grand appearance.

"Jacob..." She drawled. "Welcome to our home."

"Uh.." 

This is odd as shit. Leah? Welcoming me?  
Nope. No way in hell.

She stared at me expectantly whilst clearing her throat.

"What?" I asked while glancing at Seth for some kind of help.  
He caught my eyes and with a shake of disapproval, dropped his head immediately.

'The hell?'

Coming to a decision, I stood up reluctantly and made my way to the door behind her.

'Yes it was rude. Pretty rude, to be honest, but Leah's so annoying! She's like the fucking squirrel I encountered as a kid. Which currently means...I done fucked up.'

Quickly catching myself, I apologize respectively hoping for less pain than what I anticipated. 

"I'm sorry, Leah. So, so very sorry."

Yes, there might've been a bit of sarcasm in my statement. Although, I doubt she'd notice.

Seth on the other hand noticed almost immediately.  
He grabbed my arm forcibly leading me into the house.  
"This is the living area." He informed while gesturing with his hand erratically.

"Seth, I've been in this house more than once before. I'm pretty sure I know what is what." I deadpanned.

Seth nervously looked at Leah. She was still standing in the same spot facing where I had been. "Well, you know where my room is. Your bed is on the left side."

"Noted." I called out as I headed up the sairs, taking three steps at a time. The only good thing about this is that Leah has to sleep downstairs due to there only being one bedroom upstairs. For once, weird is actually good.

Instinctively I closed the door as soon as I entered the room. Seconds later Seth barged in panting heavily with a huge tear in his shirt that wasn't there before.

To alleviate some of the tension I asked- "That time of the month, huh?"

Seth's pain stricken face broke into smile as he fought off the upcoming chuckle.


	4. I Need You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished. I will be adding on to it. Sorry for not uploading lately. O.O I'm seriously sorry.

* **Five Hours Later***

I wanted to sleep, honestly I did, but Sam and his bonfire dude shit party furthered the agreement to the next level. A level I wasn't planning on reaching any time soon. So here I am wasting my life to get dressed for some party I don't even want to attend. A party without girls. 

"Hey, Seth?" I asked while turning to face him.

"That's my name!" He exclaimed while typing exaggeratedly.

"Can you come with me somewhere?" I questioned while adjusting my gray sweatpants. Not too low, nor too high.

He finally looked up from his laptop, a serious expression sealed in as if his life was on the line.  
"Girls?"

'Girls...?' I quickly put on my shirt to conceal my guilt ridden face, I hesitantly responded. "Uh, yeah. Girls, of course! Lots and lots of..girls."


	5. Hold up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is all too happy for the unknown.

It took awhile for Seth to get dressed. I somehow convinced him that he'd meet his future tonight. I feel kinda bad.

"Nah."

"Nah, what?" What are you 'Nah-ing'?" He asked with a questionable stare. "Bro, are you feeling alright?"

I faked a grin. "Pssh, yeah. Of course I'm alright."

"If you say so."

The mirror remained occupied as Seth added his finishing touches, which unfortunately involved spritzing, oiling, and powdering. Yes, powdering.

"Alright. I'm ready to get some babes!" He stated with an all too excited grin while forcefully pulling away from his reflection.

"Yeah. Me too..." I stated as I carried out my steps towards the door, each syllable filled with utter dread. I didn't want to go, but I suppose Seth's presence would ease my lack of willingness throughout the remainder of the night. Even if his demeanor changes when he realizes my disgraceful lie.

With that shameful thought in mind I take the stairs down sluggishly, only to intercepted by Leah.

"Am I missing something here?" She questioned practically unfinished before I almost too eagerly interjected.

"Well yeah, your soul. Now, if you'll excuse us-" I chimed while trying to slide pass her bulking frame which turned out to be most definitely pointless.

"Where are you two going?" She confirmed by pointing to both me and Seth accusingly. 

"Out." Confirmed Seth. 

I could've sworn he was still in the room when I left. I had to use everything not to turn back and confirm for myself. Instead, I took failed forced interest in Leah's face and how abnormally big she was for a girl.  
Whelp, now that that's over with.." I nimbly squeezed pass her and the railing all the while glancing at Seth in the process. "we have somewhere to be. Other than here, if you're wondering."

Seth took that as my cue and decided to take the most safer route- jumping over the railing in which he'd been standing by. I followed suit forgetting Leah altogether with the intention of making my grand exit. 

Ultimately bumping up the porcess by taking two steps at a time and hauling my ass out the front door. Seth was already starting the engine of his car by the time I reached the passenger door.

"Hey! You two better get your asses back in here! Now!" Leah roared despite her position of being a wolf and not a lion.

I took this as an opportunity to give reassurance and save myself from what may happen later. "Calm down, Leah. We'll be-"

EeEEEeerrrrkk!!

Seth was already driving before I could continue, choosing to leave me for the inevitable fate of death, while I tragically hauled my ass for the car in a desperate manner.


	6. Author Speaks!

I'm back guys!  
I'll be updating once again; possibly regularly. For all those viewing this story, thank you!   
(~￣▽￣)~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing.  
> Be prepared for mistakes, mistakes, mistakes!＼(￣▽￣;)／ I'll update whenever I can.  
> Be sure to leave a comment (basically feedback). (⌒ｏ⌒) If you're able, of course.
> 
> I update mainly on Wattpad. Feel free to check out my stories. I'm almost positive that you'll enjoy reading them as I am writing them.  
> [User: MoonCrunch ]


End file.
